


It's Always Us

by merentha13



Series: Partners [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	It's Always Us

"It's always us, isn't it?" _Bodie - 'Operation Susie'_

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/174505/174505_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/174778/174778_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/174906/174906_original.jpg)


End file.
